


[Podfic] your mask may as well be cellophane if you're trying to hide from me by AppleJuiz

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foggy Dates Daredevil, Light Angst, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Miscommunication, Not Season 2 Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of your mask may as well be cellophane if you're trying to hide from me by AppleJuiz. 1 hour and 16 minutes long.</p><p>Summary: “Hey Karen,” he whispers, because Matt is in the other room, and he doesn't really want to share this with Matt yet. So many years of pining over Matt and it still feels like he's cheating ever time he's interested in someone else. “Can I ask you something a little… weird?”<br/>“Sure,” Karen says, sitting up a little straighter. “Is something wrong?”<br/>“No, no, nothing wrong,” he assures her. “Just… When you got rescued by the man in the mask, did he... flirt with you?”</p><p> </p><p>In which the Devil of Hell's Kitchen gets a boyfriend and Foggy is not an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] your mask may as well be cellophane if you're trying to hide from me by AppleJuiz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your mask may as well be cellophane if you're trying to hide from me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295809) by [AppleJuiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiz/pseuds/AppleJuiz). 



> Wow, okay, I had no idea what I was getting into when I asked AppleJuiz if I could make a podfic of this. There are so many extra things that make sense to do for an hour long podfic that don't for a ten minute one (m4b files, music added in, music taken out, cover art). I finished editing this two days ago, but I spent the last 48 hours agonizing over which song fit best and what image to use for the cover art. Worth it though, because this was a lot of fun.  
> And this fic was really worth the effort. I don't know what possessed me to ask if I could podfic this, but I do know that part of the urge to do so was knowing that I wouldn't be able to properly put into words how fun and exciting (and a little bit overwhelmed-with-feelings) it was to read this the first time around. By the time I was done, I probably went through the fic three or four times and there were still parts that made me giggle (even though I had to listen to my own voice ugh).  
> So thank you, AppleJuiz, for writing this and letting me record it. I really enjoy this fic.

 

**Download or Stream on Dropbox (with music)** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/Y8x9D7) (73.92 MB) ||| [M4B](https://goo.gl/LOFLLI) (51.36 MB)

**Length** : 1:16:11

**Download or Stream on Dropbox (without music)** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/Svxv11) (53.58 MB) ||| [M4B](https://goo.gl/HyCVPB) (35.65 MB)

**Length** : 1:11:42

**Streaming (with music)** :  


**Streaming (without music)** :  



End file.
